Raven and the Rain
by 4EverInLove
Summary: Raven and Robin are on the rocks when a new guy comes in town.What will happen if Robin loses the one he loves and Raven finds a new love? Raexrobxnew character. Please READ AND REVIEW! and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

I just want to let every one no that i no there are prob spelling and grammer mistakes so dont yell at me! Thank you

Chap 1

She sat off the side of her unique house and gazed at the sun setting. When the one person she really didn't want to come and sit next to her, sat next to her. She didn't even look at him, because she new that she would feel guilty about what had happen earlier. Robin didn't care he stared at Raven's pale skin shinning as the sun slowly set upon them.

"Raven…you can't avoid me forever…" he tried to take her hand. She put a small force field around her so he could not go near the unhappy goth.

"Robin…I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore. I tried to feel for you I let go my emotions for you. But I almost killed everyone…for you. I love you Robin but the only way I could love you. Is if I can't love you. If I let go anymore feelings… I don't know what could happen." She started to cry slightly and the blackness that surrounded her slowly faded away. Then Robin leaned over and whipped away the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I don't care any more Rae, I care for you. That's all that should matter."

"But…I can't love you…" She then disappeared down to her room and left the boy wonder on the roof.

Raven sat in her room hoping that is was all a dream. Then she got a rush of disappointment when there was a knock on the door.

"Raven it's Beast Boy. Dr. Light is attacking. Just wanting to tell you, Robin says he understands if you won't come."

"Thank you Beast Boy."

Over the years Beast Boy and Raven have become close, like brother and sister

"I'm not going to come Beast Boy. I'm tired from not meditating lately." She said trying to think of a good reason not to go on the mission. Then after seconds of silence. She made her wait to the main room but then she heard the T-Car zooming off with the R-cycle and Starfire and Beast Boy out the back, with the door shutting behind them.

Raven was alone, like she wanted after her episode with Robin on the roof.

'I wonder when my _Big Book of Dark_ Spells will be arriving.' Then the Door bell rang. She thought that was odd how the door bell rang after she thought about her book. As she walked to the front door, the door bell kept ringing and ringing.

"I'm coming" Raven shrieked with annoyance. She opened the door in complete and utter shock. A tall guy with silver and Blue hair, With Green eyes. Just from first sight he looked like a little shorter than Cyborg. He had two guns on the left side of him and a hunters knife on the right. He had on navy blue baggy pants. Raven blushed from the sight of seeing his red boxers. He also was wearing a South Pole shirt on. Over that he had a leather Jacket on but Raven still could seen some of his muscles.

"Uhmm hi could I um help you?" Raven stuttered at the sight of this hansom man.

"Yeah is this Titans Tower?" he questioned.

"Yeah…I am Raven." She still couldn't believe how hot he was and how beautiful his green eyes were.

"Raven, that is a beautiful name." he said looking at how she was dressed. When Raven noticed that he was looking at her body she quickly rapped her cap around her body and continued to talk to him.

"Would you like to come in?" she said turning side ways to let him past through.

"Sure," he put his hand out. "After you." Raven quickly turned around, because she could feel her face heat up and starting to blush. She led him to the main room.

He asked very cautiously "Where are the other Titans?"

She went over to the kitchen and stood behind the counter. "They went on a mission…" Her voice trailed off as she started to remember about Robin.

"What brings you to Titans Tower?" Raven asked.

"I was thinking about becoming a Teen Titan," he said proudly, as he straightens up. Then he hunched a bit. "If you and the other Titans will let me." He said staring down at the counter. Something about him made Raven feel different. She ignored the feeling and went on.

"Well…what's your power?" she asked getting very curious about him.

"I can control weather. Snow, wind, lightning you name it I can control it. You know you told me your name but I didn't tell you mine. I'm Rain."

"Rain…why Rain?" She asked.

"Because I have always loved the rain and when ever it did rain, you would always see me in the park under a tree while it was raining."

Raven looked at him and couldn't help but think that he would be a great addition to the team even though she new nothing about him. They stared at each other for a while then he continued.

"Also, I can control elements like fire, wind, earth and water. I also have something I call my super jump because, I can jump as high and far as I want. What's your power?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Oh me…Telekinesis, and I can see in to the future but only like a little part. I can also go through walls and ceilings. I can fly…or levitate. I can create force fields but that's part of my telekinesis. I can read minds too."

"Wow, you sound like you have amazing powers." He said moving slightly closer to Raven. There then was a long silence then the door slid open with out warning.

"Boo-Yeah another bad guy in jail and…Who are you?" Cyborg said looking at the Blue and silvered hair guy that stood next to Raven. Raven then jumped between Rain and Cyborg.

"This is Rain. He wants to become a Teen Titan." Raven said in a monotone voice. Before any one could say something Starfire jumped in.

"HELLO FRIEND! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY FRIEND?" she flew up to him and screamed.

"Uhmm sure, Ill be your friend."

"Glorious, I will make the tamaranian food of friendship!" she said rushing to the kitchen.

"What have you done?" Raven said standing next to Rain. Rain and Raven then gave each other a small smile. Robin saw that Rain made her smile he quickly jumped right between them.

"Raven could I talk to you alone?"

"No," she said

"To bad," Robin grabbed her arm and dragged her to the hall way.

"What Robin?"

"What are you doing bringing a guy into our house, with out us knowing and he could be dangerous."

"He's not dangerous, 'cause if he was then you would be out of here from how dangerous you normally are."

"I'm not dangerous, and you no what I mean. Raven what has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me? What has gotten into you? Robin, you're yelling at me… you would never yell at me…" Then she turned around and went back into the main room.

"Rain is staying here." Raven announced as she walked back in the room.

"Sweet! Oh DUDE your killing me." Beast boy shouted ask Rain was kicking his ass in a video game. After a few more minutes of Rain and Beast boys' game, Rain finally won.

"Come on Rain I will show you your new room." Raven said starting to walk away. Rain happily followed. Raven showed him his new room and it was just down the hall from hers.

"If you need me I'm just down the hall."

"Would you like to come in my new room?" he said with a small chuckle. She walked in and Rain followed.

"So, I was wondering if you think you could show me a little of you power?" She said.

He nodded and opened his hand and then what looked like snow started circling around in his hand. After a couple seconds he created an ice crystal of a rose.

"Wow, that's amazing, and beautiful." She took the rose in her hand.

"Like you…" Rain muttered.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"How come it wont melt…its not even cold." She asked and wondering if ice truly is cold or just an allusion.

"As long as I keep it together it will not melt and I can control the temperature too. As long as I never for get about it, it will never melt."

Raven stared at the beautiful crystal in front of her and stared at the handsome man in front of her to and she couldn't help but blush and at the point she turned around. So he couldn't see she was blushing then he turned her back around. They locked eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm beeped as the red light circled around making everything red.

"Time to see what your powers really can do." Raven said as she flowed to the main room as Rain ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Cyborg got in the T-Car, while Robin got on his R- Cycle, Raven, Starfire flew. Beast boy transformed into a hawk and followed them.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah, I have my own way." Rain said as he kneeled down and then jumped high in the air. Everyone stared in amazement as he soared in the sky.

"You guys coming or not?" He said with a grin. Raven couldn't help but smile at him. When Robin saw that she was smiling he couldn't help but wish Rain never came to the Tower.

As Adonis was throwing cars around. He Picked up a bus and through it to a bunch of little kids and a teacher that where on the side walk. Just as the bus was going to hit them, Raven said her famous words and stopped it in mid air.

"Ruining a field trip Adonis. Your one bad seed." Robin said taunting him.

Adonis picked up another red car and through it at the titans. Every one got out of the way but Rain.

"Rain! What are you doing get out of the way!" Raven screamed hoping he wouldn't get hurt. He lifted his arms and the sky turned dark. It started to rain and all the titans just stared. As the rain hit the ground it made a soothing sound and they couldn't look away from what Rain was doing. Then all of the sudden a bolt of lighting flew down from the sky and blew up the car that almost hit him. Adonis stood there shocked. Then he backed away a few steps.

"Going away so soon." Adonis spun around to see Cyborg. Then Cyborg tried to hit him but Adonis grabbed his arm and flipped him around and hit Starfire. Robin got his staff out and hit him in the face. He stumbled back a few steps but got focused and kicked Robin out of the way and picked up the staff that Robin dropped and bend it into a pretzel. Then Beast boy tried to attack and he turned in to a lion, but Adonis dodged the attack and took his tail and swung him around. He let go of his tail and Beast boy flew in to a light post. Then Raven got in front of him and said her magic words again but Adonis jumped on her and pined her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Raven shouted.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He said with a chuckle.

"Listen to the girl and get off her!" Rain raised his voice. He raised his hands again but this time, the sky turned gray and spinning. Then it started snowing.

It was so cold that Adonis's suit was frozen and he couldn't move. So Raven was able to get away from him. When Raven was far enough rain then created a tornado and sent him to jail.

"Wow, you do have amazing powers." Raven said as she limped over to Rain.

"Why are you limping?"

"Adonis twisted my ankle when he pined me to the ground."

"Are you sure your okay?" He said as he rushed over to help her.

"No, I'm fine. Really." Before she could fly away he picked her up bridal style and jumped towards the tower. Robin got furious and rushed to get to the tower first. So they wouldn't be alone. As the sound of the engine roared, he thought about how jealous he was of Rain, and how he could take Raven away from him.

Rain and Raven still beat Robin and the other titans to the tower.

"Let's get that ankle bandaged up." He said placing Raven on the couch.

"No, really I'm fine I can heal my self." She said hoping he would listen.

"Are you sure?" Rain said concerned. Raven nodded and put her hand on her ankle and her hand turned purple. Then Raven stood up and looked at Rain. Rain leaned in closer to Raven. Then Ravens breathing got quicker her and her chest felt heavy. There faces where inches away from each other, when the titans came running through the door. Then Raven and Rain separated as fast as they could.

"Hey ya'll were going clubbing!" Cyborg Shouted.

"Yippy!" Starfire clapped as she jumped up and down.

Then every one rushed to there room to get ready. Starfire but on a Purple and pink dress on that was just above her knees and flip flops. Beast boy but on baggy pants and an AC DC tee shirt. Robin of course had his mask and had jeans on with a blue striped shirt that was tucked in his pants, and sneakers. Cyborg didn't have anything to wear so he just shined his body. Raven put on a Black skirt that was also above her knees, and she wore a dark blue halter top. Raven her self was shocked when she put on some make up. Rain wore his normal baggy pants but this time he wore a collared shirt and his normal leather jacket.

After every body was down stairs in the main room again they took a few minutes looking at how every one was dressed. The boys couldn't help and look at raven to see what she was wearing and that she had makeup on. Robin was the first to speak.

"Raven you look beautiful…" his voice then trailed off. Raven couldn't help but smile that he said she was beautiful. Beast boy then said something.

"Starfire, you look nice too." Beast boy said trying to make sure Starfire got some attention too. They all got in the T- Car but Rain.

"Ohh to bad there's no room for you. Guess you have to jump. Or just not come at all." Robin said with a smirk.

"I'll go with you." Raven got out and stood next to Rain.

"Raven, you don't have to, get back in the car." Robin ordered.

"If there's no room for Rain then there's no room for me." Raven said turning away. She took Rain's and started walking away. As Raven took Rains hand Robin new at that point that he hated Rain and didn't want to loose Raven to some weather control freak.

They walked for a while. Talking and laughing, smiling.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a while now." He said as he stopped walking and turned Raven to face him.

"What?" she said trying to read his mind but he just wouldn't let her.

"Well….I like you… I like you a lot."

Before she could say anything they saw the titans out side the door of the club. As all the titans entered the club, no one seemed to notice them from how loud the music was and how many people there were. Cyborg, Beast boy, Starfire, Robin and Rain all ran to the dance floor. Raven left for the bar, she wasn't much of a dancer so she just stayed at the bar.

After a while Robin was parched and made his way to the bar. Then he saw Raven. He went over and sat next to her.

"Look Rae I'm sorry, for yelling at you and what ever else I ever have done to you that have hurt you." Robin said slightly yelling so she could hear him, but he didn't dare look at her. Slowly Robin looked up as he felt a hand on his. He saw Raven smiling slightly. Raven then squeezed Robins hand and dragged him to the dance floor. They started dancing like they were the only two people on the dance floor. Rain saw them dancing and couldn't help but smile because he new Raven was or is in pain and it was satisfying to see her happy. A slow song came on. Raven and Robin looked at each other and both of them blushed a bit but came close together and they were slow dancing. A couple minutes into the song Rain came up.

"Could I cut in?" Rain said looking at Raven. Robin gave him a death glare.

"Sure, no problem right?" Raven replied.

"Uhh yeah sure." Robin wasn't happy to let Rain slow dance with Raven but if it made her happy and it made her forgive him its fine with him.

"You know you never responded to what I said earlier."

"Well…" Raven said as she started to blush but then she saw Robin and another girl and they were kissing. Raven just stared in amazement. Rain saw Ravens face and turned around to see what she was staring at. He saw Robin and the girl kissing and then looked at Raven and saw tears swell up in her eyes. Then she ran away and then saw a black whole open up in the wall and Raven ran in to it. Rain left to try and find Raven. After a few hours when the titans met up at the T-Car they all wondered were Raven and Rain where.

"Maybe they just went home." Beast boy said.

"Maybe…" That was the only thing Robin could say to them. The only thing Robin could think about on the way home was Raven and wondering why she left. And if she was with that moron Rain.

Raven was in her room crying. She couldn't believe that Robin would do something so untrustworthy.

There was a knock at the door.

"Raven? It's Rain. Could I talk to you?"

Raven got up from her bed and walked to the door.

"I'm not really in the mood for talking right now…" She said trying to not sound upset.

"Please Raven I don't want to see you upset could you please let me in." He said trying to unlock the door.

"You won't be able to open the door. It's designed so no one could get in if the door is locked." Raven said on a monotone voice.

The door slid open. There before Rain stood a very shocked Raven.

"How…" she said but she couldn't think of the words.

Rain stepped forward and put his hands on Ravens shoulders. He brought his head down to Ravens.

"Rain…" she paused "I don't want to get hurt again…"

"You won't…"

"First could I tell you a story?" Raven then took Rains hand and they both went over to the bed and sat down.

"Well, If you haven't noticed Robin and I well aren't as good as friends as the others. Before Robin and I were going out. We were happy and all but, I can't show emotions so every time I do something bad always happened. He respected that, but he hated the fact that I couldn't be around him with out blowing something up and that we could barley be around him. One day he couldn't stand it any more and for the first time he kissed me. Problem was I was feeling so much when he kissed me my emotions got loose and my father Trigon the terrible also got loose with my emotions. He tried to destroy Robin and the other titan, and the only thing I could thing about was how it was my entire fault. I told my self that I wouldn't let my feelings get in the way again."

Rain just stared at her. Tears started swelling up in her eyes. She stood up and walked to a dresser that had some tissues on it. She went to grab a tissue, but Rain turned her around and kissed her. Raven was just so over whelmed that she couldn't break away. There was a knock at the door.

"Raven?" Robin knocked at the door.

No answer.

Raven and Rain was so deep in to the kiss they didn't even know there was someone at the door. Robin put his ear to the door. He heard some weird sounds and didn't think twice when he broke the door down and saw Raven kissing Rain. Raven and Rain separated there kiss but Rain still held her in his arms.

Robin was stunned and hurt.

"Get your hands off her!" Robin yelled as he flung him self at Rain and kicked him in the face. They rolled around on the floor.

"STOP JUST STOP!" Raven said as her eyes turned white and separated the two boys that were on the floor.

"Robin lets have a little chat!" she said angrily as she used her powers to take him out in the hall.

"Robin what were you thinking kicking down my door and attacking Rain!"

"What where you thinking kissing that freak?" Robin yelled back.

"He's now a freak well if he's a freak then I'm a freak. At least I'm not an obsessive jerk!"

"At least I'm not a selfish witch!"

Raven just looked at him.

"Is…is that what you really think of me…a witch?" Raven asked.

Robin looked at Raven she was red with anger but her crystal purple eyes didn't show anger they showed sadness.

"Well…at lest I don't say sorry to the one I love and then go kiss another girl!" Raven then teleported her self away some where. Robin stayed where he was thinking what she meant then he thought about the girl from the club and then he realized that Raven saw him kissing her. Even though she kissed him, because she was drunk. All of the sudden Robin felt bad for everything he just said, but he new that if he said that she wouldn't forgive him. Robin then started jogging down the hall, Rain then stepped out of Ravens room and grabbed his arm. Robin stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Rains hand on his arm and then looked at Rains face.

"Let her be by her self for a while." Rain said. For a week Robin did let her be by her self. She did come home after she left Robin in the hall that day, but she stayed locked up in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

A FEW DAYS LATER:

"I'm glad friend Raven finally came back but why is she so upset?" Starfire asked while drinking some of her alien drink.

"Dudes I donno, but she's real pissed off. I went to give her some tea in the morning and she wouldn't take it and made it blow up in my face….it was hot!"

Robin just sat there listening to the other titans try and figure out why Raven was acting so weird lately. Robin snapped out of his train of thought when every one got silent and Raven walked through the door.

She started the kettle for her tea, and then sat down on the couch and got out her book. The titans just stared at her for a minute then tried to talk about something else but making sure that they didn't disturb Raven. Then Starfire left with Beast boy to the mall. Cyborg left to fix the T-car up and add some new weapons to it. Robin just stayed in the main room watching Raven read.

He soon realized Raven was looking at him. He turned and blushed but new blushing was probably stupid so he left to go train. Raven was alone in the main room reading her spell book. Then the ringing of her tea ready rang through the main room. Raven stood up set her book aside and went to get her tea ready. She then heard the door open but she didn't dare see who it was.

"Raven? Want to play a game?" It was Rain.

"No." Raven answered immediately.

Rain just looked at her for a second. Then said, "Let's play 20 questions?"

Raven didn't answer him and picked up her cup of tea and went back to the couch. Rain followed and sat down right next to her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," She didn't even look up at him.

"See, you do want to play." She said nothing.

"Please Raven." He reached out for her hand.

"Fine… as long as I can read alone for a while later."

Rain jumped up for joy!

"Okay the first question. What is your favorite color?" Rain asked

"Blue. Uhm…Why do you always carry around two guns and a knife if you have powers?" Raven looked down at the weapons. He looked down at his guns and knife.

"Oh, I don't really know just in case for some reason my powers don't work or I don't have enough time to summon my powers I guess."

It was silent.

"Okay I got one." Rain spoke up. "Do you love me?"

Raven just looked at him. While Raven was thinking. Robin was about to walk in the main room when he heard Raven and Rain talking asking question.

Robin didn't want to hear her answer so he opened the door. Both Rain and Raven looked at him and then they looked away. Rain then got up and walked away. Raven then opened her book and started to read again.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Raven went up to the roof to meditate. But while she was up there it started to rain. She stopped for a second and covered her self with her dark energy to protect her self so she doesn't get sick. Then she started thinking about the question Rain asked.

'_Do I love him…I want to…but I can't I don't want anything like what happened last time to happen again.'_

She heard foot steps and opened her eyes. She saw Rain's face in front of her. Then she realized that he made the rain stop falling on her. She put her shield down.

"Thanks," She said and looked away.

"No problem." He replied.

The tapping of the rain filled the air as they were silence. Then Raven noticed that Rain didn't stop the rain from falling on himself. She opened her mouth about to speak.

"I love the feeling of the raindrops on my skin and it just feels like its washing everything away. Rain has know feelings to hate anything, to be jealous of some one, or to love. Even though rain can't feel anything doesn't mean its not there, and that it's not important."

Raven didn't say anything and just stared at his beautiful green eyes.

"There was a time where I didn't want to feel anything. To be like rain and do what I want." Rain continued.

"Can you do me a favor?" Raven asked.

Rain looked in to her violet eyes. "What?"

"Let me feel what you feel. I want to feel the rain on my skin." Raven stretched her arm out so her fingers were in the rain. Rain nodded and slowly let the rain fall on Raven. Raven stood up and closed her eyes and lifted her arms up and embraced the feeling.

Surprisingly Raven started dancing around in the rain. Rain just watched her as danced. Then it started to rain harder. Raven stopped dancing.

"Are you doing that?" she asked.

"Maybe…" he said standing up and giving a small smirk.

"Why are you making it rain harder?"

"I've always heard girls want to be kissed in the pouring rain." Rain said walking over to Raven.

Raven slowly backed up until she got to the edge of the roof.

"Rain don't." she said putting her hands up ready to fight him if she had to.

"Raven I just want you to be happy…I ….I LOVE YOU!" Rain yelled over the pouring rain.

Raven started to cry, but she was thankful that it was raining and you couldn't really tell. She started to run away from him.

"But I don't love you," She ran right past him and left him standing there. Rain stood where he was hurt and rejected. Anger started to control him and he started shooting lighting.

Raven ran until she got to the hallway where her room was. She stopped and leaned against the wall. She started to cry again.

"I don't think I love you….but I do don't I? Raven whispered to herself.

Hey sorry this chapter is a bit short but I thought that I should start updating this story and what better to do it then have a little cliff hanger!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

The next morning Raven did everything she could to avoid Rain. When he was in a room she left. If he sat next to her she either moved down or left. If he tried to talk to her she would make up something.

"Raven…" Rain's voice was somewhat sad.

"I….have to go meditate." Raven lifted her hood and started to speed walk away.

"I'll…."he paused. "I'll go with you…" He then said in a whisper.

It was almost, noon when the alarm went off. Every one rushed to the main room

Mumbo was attacking a bank, and a diamond store.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they all ran or flew out the door.

They got to the bank, as soon as he was leaving. The Titans stood in there formation.

"You are going to buy yourself a new outfit Mumbo?" Beast boy remarked.

Mumbo laughed. "How about I give you a new face!" Mumbo raised his wand and cards started flying at the titans. Cyborg opened his sonic cannon and shot at Mumbo, but missed. Starfire flew up in the air tried to shoot him with some of her star bolts. They missed too. Then she tried to fly down and punch him. Mumbo got a pie out of no where and threw it at Starfire and she fell to the ground. Mumbo just laughed.

Robin threw some of his disks and was able to get the money away from Mumbo. Then Mumbo release a swarm of doves on him. Raven used her powers to pick up some cars.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed as she lifted the cars and flew them to Mumbo. He just dodged them. Mumbo didn't know about Rain. So Rain just did his super jump and landed on Mumbo.

Mumbo was out cold.

"That was easy…" Cyborg said.

Raven was very quite while they were walking. She kept her hood up the whole time and her head stayed down. The titans talked as normal and were trying to figure out how to celebrate that they defeated another villain.

They went to there normal pizza place and got half plain half tofu. After they all went back to the tower. Robin and Starfire where training. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing a new video game they just got on there new Nintendo Wii. Raven was in her room. Know one new where Rain was.

Raven was sitting on her bed looking at the crystal rose that he made for her when he first came to the tower. She finally admitted to herself that she loves Rain, but there was still a part of her that didn't want to or didn't think she really loved him. There was a faint knock at the door.

"Rae," She heard a voice but she couldn't quiet hear who it was. She got up and opened the door. She saw Robin.

"Hi Robin." She looked at him and squeezed the crystal rose in her hand.

"Hi Rae, could I come in?" Robin asked.

Raven hesitated but let him enter.

"Rae I don't know what is going on with you and Rain, and I know you're mad at me but I really like you. I still like you." Robin looked over to Raven who was over by the window looking outside.

"Would you catch me if I fall?" Raven didn't look away from out the window.

"What?" Robin took a step closer to Raven.

Raven used her powers to open the window. She got up on the ledge; a gust of wind blew in as her cape danced in the wind in unison with her violet hair.

"Would you catch me if I fall?" She repeated the question.

"Of course." Robin walked over to Raven.

Before he got over there Raven fell off the ledge. Robin's eyes grew wide as he ran over to the window and only could watch as Raven fell to her death. He was in to much shock to do anything. He managed to say just one word over and over again.

"FLY! FLY! FLY!" he yelled hoping Raven would start to fly around and be okay, but nothing was happening. He finally was about to jump and try and save Raven. When the other titans came running into the room and Cyborg stopped Robin from trying to jump and commit suicide. The titans where to busy trying to stop Robin and almost forgot about Raven. When they realized that Beast boy and Starfire flew out and circled the sky and saw that Raven managed to hit the water Beast boy flew down in to the water and turned in to a dolphin.

Cyborg and Robin ran down the whole tower trying to get down there. On there way they saw Rain.

"What's the hurry?"

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled.

Rain just stood there for a second then started running with them. After a few minutes they finally got down there.

"Did Beast boy find Raven?" Robin yelled.

"No!" Starfire yelled from the skys.

Both Rain and Robin ran to the water and dove in going to help find Raven. Cyborg stayed on land and tried to use something in his arm to try and find her. Robin was getting very scared. Rain was using up all of his breath diving down to try and find her. All the titans where worried.

Rain came up to get a breath then dived back down. He went farther than he went last time and saw something shinning in the water but it was pretty deep down. He real quick got a big breath and dived down. The farther he went the harder it was to see but he was able to find what was shinning. It was a crystal rose! He started losing his breath and tried to get air as fast as he could.

"Guys! I think Ravens down here."

Beast boy then turned in to a dolphin again and dove down where Rain was. A few seconds later Beast boy came up with Raven on his back. He turned back in to himself and got her on land. Rain jumped out of the water and ran to Ravens motionless body and started giving her C.P.R.

Robin saw this when he got out of the water and got very upset. He pushed him aside.

"You're doing it wrong!" Robin yelled.

Then started giving Raven C.P.R again. After a few seconds she started to cough up water. Her eyes opened slightly and then she passed out.

FOUR HOURS LATER:

Rain and Robin didn't leave Raven's side the whole time she was out. Raven finally woke up. The boys were fighting over who Raven would see first when she wakes up. It ended up a tie.

"Really you guys don't need to stay here. I'm fine."

"You're not fine you jumped out of your window, and almost drowned." Robin got very serious.

"He's right." Rain agreed.

Raven just looked down at her hands and didn't make eye contacted with the boys.

They started fighting over who was going to get Ravens food and what she wanted for dinner. Raven just wanted to hit them for being so stupid, but at the same time she was flattered.

After about a day or two Raven was fine, and everything went back to normal. Starfire was watching Cyborg kick Beast boys ass in video games. Robin trying to figure out who Slade was and trying to think of a way to get rid of Rain. Raven was reading a book in her room; and Rain was in the weight room.

Raven was starting to get bored and wanted to go down see what every one else was doing, pretending to get a cup of tea. She went passed the evidences room and could hear Robin mumble something. She then reached the main room and saw Starfire sitting in the middle of Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. She stood at the counter waiting for the water to get hot. Raven could already see the steam form as it left through the cracks from the spout. She was in a trance but it broke when the kettle whistled. Raven got her tea ready and walked out of the main room.

Raven didn't want to really go back to the room so quickly; so she took the long way to her room. On her way to her room as she sipped her tea, Raven went past the weight room and saw Rain. At first he didn't know she was at the door. She leaned again the door and watched him lift weights. Raven watched him, for what seemed like hours, but she new it was only about five minutes. Lifting her cup to take a sip, Rain looked over at her and stopped with his arms in the air and the weights in his hands. She stopped drinking her tea with the cup still at her mouth, then she tipped it to much and it spilled on her cape.

"Oh, God." Raven said as she looked at her cape and set her mug down on the ground. Rain put the weights down and went to help Raven clean up the tea.

"Thank you," Raven said as she took off her cape.

"Your welcome," Rain said cleaning up some tea that got on the ground.

They didn't look at each other.

"Sorry I bothered you." Raven said in a low voice.

Rain said nothing.

Raven took her cape and left; about haft way down the hallway Rain came out of the weight room.

"Raven!" He shouted. Raven looked back. "Do you want to spar?"

Raven first gave him a blank look. Then nodded her head, and walked back over to Rain.

"Do you want to fight with or without powers?" Raven asked as she through her cape on a bench.

"No powers." Rain said taking his shirt off. Ravens eyes grew wide as she gazed at his muscles. Rain had to smirk at her staring at his muscles and she didn't even realize that he new she was looking. She snapped out of it and walked to the middle of the room. Rain happily followed.

They both bowed and took there fighting stance. Rain was the first to move. He jumped in to a spinning kick. Raven lifted her arms and crossed them together to block his kick. She then tried to punch him but he blocked, she just kept doing rapid punches until Rain was losing track of her punches and kneed him in the stomach an then spun around and kicked him in the head. He tumbled to the wall.

"Aggressive now," he said checking if he had blood dripping from his mouth. "You can get hurt that way." He said he ran strait for Raven jumped over her so he was behind her and elbowed her in the rips. She lost her balance. Then he ducked down and kicked her ankles so they gave out and she fell.

"Didn't your mother teach you to not hit girls?" Raven said getting up.

"Well I thought you were a woman not a girl." He grabbed Ravens hand and held it by his face. Raven smiled.

"Aww, I think I'm going to puke." Raven forced her hand away and slapped him then grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"I'm a woman who can fight and kick your ass." Raven had to smirk.

They fought for another 30 minutes. Ravens hair was messy. Her arms and legs were bruised. Rain had sweat dripping down ever inch of his body and he was also covered in cuts and bruises.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Rain asked catching his breath.

"Robin…" Raven replied.

"Well I really need to take a shower now." Raven said picking up her cape and her cup.

"Yeah, me too." Rain just leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, watching her walk out the door.

Then Raven came running back and kissed Rain on the cheek.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Rain smiled at Raven.

Raven nodded her head. Rain then wrapped his arms around Raven, giving her a hug. After a couple minutes Raven started to squirm.

"What's wrong?"

"You stink!" Raven said pushing him away. She smiled and ran to go take her shower and Rain slowly walked to his room to take his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Over the next few days, everything went back to normal around the house. Raven was hanging out with Rain, and Robin didn't like it. Starfire was doing her normal alien stuff, cooking, trying to get a better understanding of her earthly home, and trying to understand the language too. Beast Boy and Cyborg always fighting about video games and if meat or tofu is better.

Rain would always go to Ravens room every night at 8:30 until 11:30. Robin was always disgusted of the many thoughts that ran through his head, of what they were doing. So he decided to do some snooping. After dinner, Robin was following Raven.

"Hey Rae! You sure you don't want to stay a little longer and hang out? We might start a movie." Cyborg said flipping the channels of their big screen TV.

"No, I'm just going to go to my room and read and probably meditate." Raven said already at the door. As soon as the door slid shut Robin got up. Know one really noticed that he left.

He tried to be as stealthy as he could so she wouldn't see him following her.

Robins only problem was trying to get in the room with out her noticing. He thought of a good plan to first get her to think Rain left a note to meet her on the roof. But he wasn't there so she would come back down. Then when she was gone he could sneak in her room. Then if he is lucky Raven might get mad that Rain didn't show up.

Robin quickly wrote a note and quietly walked to Ravens door. Placed the note on the floor and knocked at her door then ran behind the closest corner. He didn't dare look to see if she was coming out. So he just sat there. He heard her door slide open, there was a pause, and then closed. He turned around the corner seeing Raven turn the other corner. He jumped up and ran to the door. He quickly opened it and closed it and found a place to hide for when she comes back.

For a few minutes Robin was scared. '_What if she finds me? She will kill me!'_

LATER ON THE ROOF:

Raven was standing at the door she looked at her communicator to see what time it was. It read, 7:48. '_Why would Rain want me to come up here and this early in the night?' _She thought to her self. She took a breath then went through the door. For a minute she couldn't see Rain. Then she saw something.

"R..Rain?" She was a little worried it wasn't him. She walked to the figure, when she got closer she saw, it was Rain.

"Yeah?" He turned around looking at her with his amazing green eyes.

She was a little distracted from his gorgeous features.

"Uh..You left a note by my door to meet you up here." She said trying to remember why she came up here. He looked at her with concern.

"No I didn't…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh…Maybe it was one of Beast Boys stupid pranks." Raven said shaking her head.

Rain just stood there looking off into the sky. The moment seemed so tense and awkward. Rain then turned around and walked back to the edge of the roof. Raven slowly followed.

"Rain…Is something wrong?" Raven gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

He didn't move, he didn't even blink.

"Rain?" She repeated. He still didn't flinch.

"What's wrong with us?" he said still not looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to move her self so she was more in his face, even though he was still taller than her.

"We can't seem to honestly admit that we….love each other" He said now turning to face her looking her straight in the eyes. Raven was confused and concerned.

Raven couldn't speak. She did know what he was talking about but she just didn't know what to say.

"I…." Raven tried to speak.

"Don't bother. I know the truth, you don't love me. I understand."

"But..." Raven tried to speak again.

"Raven, just LEAVE!" Rain turned around and slapped Raven. Raven fell to the ground. Tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Raven…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to help Raven up. She pushed his hands away.

"You know what, you've never tried to hurt me but you did anyway!" She got up wiping some tears that escaped her eyes. She stormed off back to her room.

She ran back to her room regretting everything she ever said and done. As she entered her room she could feel some one in the room.  
"Who ever is in my room better get out right now!" Raven said annoyed and upset. Robin got kind of scared and didn't move.

"Now!" Raven said again. This time Robin got out of his hiding spot and stood up.

"Raven is…are you okay?" Robin slowly walked over to her. She put her hood up and turned away.

"Yes! I'm fine now leave NOW!" she got so upset she didn't have the patients to wait for Robin to leave. She used her powers to pick him up and threw him out the door.

He hit the wall with a thud! Raven shut the door and locked it. She sat by the window and started crying. Robin got up as fast as he could to try and get to Raven. He violently knocked on the door.

"Raven! Raven let me in! Let's talk!" He said banging his fists at the door.

"No! I'm sick of talking! I'm sick of everything!" Raven screamed from the other side of the door.

Robin stopped hitting the door as he realized that it wouldn't break down, and Raven wasn't going to let him in. So he just sat in front of her door, for the rest of the night.

EARLY THAT MORNING

"Robin?"

Robin woke from someone shaking him. He woke to see Starfire.

"Starfire? What are you doing?" He asked yawning.

"I should be asking the same thing." She said standing straight back up.

"Raven got upset yesterday and I don't know why so I kind of slept here." He said blushing slightly.

"Oh, okay friend Robin." She said smiling.

"Star…" He looked at the clock on his communicator. "It's 5 in the morning. Why are you up?" He said standing up and stretching.

"Oh, I always get up early, unless we pull the all night fighting the bad villains." She said starting to walk away. "I'm going to go start breakfast!" She smiled again and trotted off. Robin made a face thinking about Starfire's horrible cooking.

Robin turned back to Raven's door. He wanted to knock at the door but thought maybe one: he would wake her up, and two: it would really piss her off. He backed away and sat back down in front of her door. He then eventually fell back asleep.

A FEW MORE HOURS LATER!

"Robin? What are you doing?" Raven opened the door and saw a drooling Robin out side of her door. Robin woke and wiped the drool off his face.

"Raven! I was worried about you yesterday!" Robin said standing up then following Raven to the main room.

"I'm fine. Bu t you can answer me this question, why the hell were you in my room yesterday?" Raven stopped dead in her tracks then turned to look at Robin when he gave his answer. Robin took half a step back just in case she wanted to kill him from his answer, he could then make his get away.

"Well, you see…I was sort of….spying on …you and well Rain…" Robin scratched the back of his head giving a guilty smile. Raven looked at him for a second then threw her hands in the air.

"Why would you do that?" Raven took a small step closer to him.

"Well, Raven I care for you and-" He was cut off.

"And you thought you could change the fact that I liked Rain and you were jealous so you wanted to spy on us to try and break us up?" Raven was getting furious with Robin. Robin got scared when he could hear a few things blow up around the house.

"When you put it that way…"

"Well then you would be pleased to know I was talking to Rain last night on the roof and were over, I shouldn't say were over….we never even were together. So I hope you're happy my life has fallen apart and know one can stop it crash and break into a million god damn pieces! The world hates me!"

Ravens eyes started flooding with tears. She stood there trying to control her breathing but it didn't work, she started hyperventilating. She fell to the floor gasping for air with her eyes pouring tears out. Robin started getting a little worried about Raven and knelled down next to her and tried to comfort her. Raven tried to push Robin away but he wouldn't let her leave. Finally she gave in and buried her head in his chest. They sat there for what seemed like hours when only about 10 minutes passed. Rain was listening to the whole thing from around the corner. He felt extremely bad about what he put Raven through, and he couldn't image everything else she has been through with Robin and god knows who else. It was then and there that Rain decided to leave, and never come back.

He still stood there waiting for something more to happen. He peered from around the corner. He saw Raven leaning on Robins shoulder. Her eyes were red from crying so hard, he could see she was still shaking from hyperventilating. She looked like she was starting to fall back asleep. Robin took Ravens hands and started gently rubbing them.

Robin pushed her sleeve up a little and saw something red. He saw cuts on her arm! He started to shake her awake.

"Raven. Raven! Tell me about these cuts!" Robin demanded. Raven opened her eyes from the word cut. It sounded like a curse when Robin said it.

"Now you know that's how horrible and depressed I've been!" They started yelling at each other.

"That doesn't mean you should be cutting you self it's not healthy!" Robin stood up picking up Raven.

Raven just crossed her arms and turned around. Rain still watching, felt like he had to do something but then he thought things might get worse so he stayed were he stood.

Then out of know where Robin did something neither Rain or Raven would think he would do.

He grabbed Raven's arm forced her to look at him. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist, put his other hand behind her head, tilted his head, and kissed her. Rain's mouth dropped with his heart as he watched Robin kiss the girl that he loved.

Raven forgot how good it felt to kiss Robin. His lips were smooth and soft. It took her a moment for her body to catch up with her mind. Raven's hands then slowly crawled up his back. One of her hands stopped on his back, while the other traveled up to his face. The passionate kiss lasted a very long time.

Rain started wondering how anyone could last that long with out air. Then they broke the kiss. There faces were just a few inches away from each other. Robin looked at Ravens beautiful violet eyes. While Raven only saw the white covering of Robin's mask. Raven placed her hand on his cheek and then tried to take his mask off. He stopped her.

"Not here…" He said in a low voice, Rain almost couldn't hear him.

"Then where?" Raven's voice had some hope in it.

Robin then picked up Raven bridle style and walked a little ways until they got to her room. Rain's heart started beating very fast and ran to the door when it closed shut and leaned his ear to the door.

Robin let Raven down on the bed then leaned down for another kiss. This time Raven opened her mouth to let Robin explore. They had a tongue war to decide who would explore whose mouth first. Robin of course won, and started. Raven was enjoying this so much she started to moan slightly. Robin then started to take off Raven's cape, still not breaking the kiss. Raven responded by taking off his. Then Robin lifted Raven up slightly to unzip her leotard. Then she unbuttoned his shirt. Then she quickly unbuttoned his pants. Raven felt amazed of just something as simple as there skin touching would feel so nice. Robin started kissing her neck, then back up to her face. Raven loved the feeling but didn't want to do this but she would stop it if anything went too far.

Raven then pushed Robin so he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him and started kissing his abs, then back up to his collarbone. Then Robin quickly pushed her back on the bed then started tugging on her bra. She gasped realizing what he wanted.

"Robin…" She whispered. Trying to lightly push him off. Not wanting him to stop kissing her though.

"Mhm?" He was lightly giving her butterfly kisses on her stomach.

"We need to stop…" She said finally pushing him off.

"But Raven…" He said.

She stood up and got her leotard back on. "I can't do this right now." Raven said waiting for him to get his clothes back on and leave. Robin sighed and got his pants, shirt and cap back on and left.

As fast as he could, Rain ran back to his room.

"_I guess she really doesn't love me anymore…I guess I should leave then…no one will miss me here."_ Rain thought to him self. He wrote a note. He started to pack his things. He would sneak out later that night, so know one would realize he left.

"Raven I love you!" He said out loud re-reading the note he was going to leave for Raven. "I hope you find your true love. And I pray he gives you the kindness you deserve. I wish one day we will cross paths again, one day. Just so I could see your beautiful face, with your piercing violet eyes, your soft milky skin. Please if you even still care for me, even as just a friend, don't cry for me. Just always keep in mind I Love You more than anyone possibly could. You mean the world to me! I hope that every time it rains you will at lest remember who I am or remember my face. This note might mean everything to you, or it might mean nothing to you. But it means everything to me that you are reading this as I admit something that you already knew about. Which is my love for the dear Raven, you. I'm truly deeply sorry for any problems I have caused. For give me.

Rain

P.S – I love you!


End file.
